


Madara's Hair Routine

by hellbubu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hair Brushing, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, idiots <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: Tobi helps Mads with his hair routine.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Madara's Hair Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with anyone that works on it or owns it.

“Uchiha, can you--”

Tobirama stopped in the middle of the doorway. Madara had just come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging low on his waist. His hair made him look like a cat caught in the rain. Not that it distracted him from following the track of a water droplet making its way down Madara’s torso.

“What do you need?” Madara asked making his way to the vanity. There were a variety of bottles on top of it as well as a wooden brush. He sat down and grabbed the brush and a spray bottle. “It’s my day off. And I have things to do.”

“What are you doing?”

“Izuna insisted that I start taking care of my hair,” Madara sprayed what was probably hair detangler and started brushing his hair. It was weird. At least Tobirama thought it was. Who would believe that Madara Uchiha, who is feared for his prowess, has a hair routine? “ He even went out of his way to buy me all these things.”

The albino looked at the vanity. There were some creams and oils, all labeled. “If I were to help you with your hair routine will you help me finish the paperwork anija left for the last minute?”

“Maybe I will. How did you even get in here anyway?” Tobirama gently took the brush from Madara’s hand. His heart certainly didn’t do a backflip when he touched Madara’s – ungloved – hand.

“Anija doesn’t have a hair routine. It’s a miracle if I get him to brush his hair. You wouldn’t believe how many times I have had to detangle leaves and branches from his hair. I’m pretty sure Mito does it now.”

“Of course he doesn’t. He has straight hair.” Madara was almost melting under him. “Izuna says I have a mix of type 2c and 3a hair. It’s fitting that I don’t have straight hair, though. I’m certainly not straight.”

Tobirama almost dropped the brush in shock. Madara met his eyes – that were wide in shock – in the mirror. “Is there a problem with that, Senju?”

He cleared his throat. “There isn’t. I was just caught off guard. I think I’m done. What’s next in this routine of yours?”

Madara handed him a cream. “Put this on my hair and finger comb it.”

Once he was done with that, Madara handed him an oil. “Now do the same thing with the coconut oil. It will moisturize and seal my hair. And that’ll be it.”

“What about that one?” Tobirama asked pointing at a cream bottle. 

“I don’t use it often. It mostly prevents frizzing and amplifies curls.” He took the bottle in his hands, looking at it in distaste. “It’s an unnecessary step. My hair looks just fine without it.”

“What if I want to put it on you,” Tobirama whispered staring at Madara’s eye s in the mirror. Without thinking, he grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. Madara looked away, his cheeks tainted a pale pink. He wordlessly handed him the product. 

Tobirama was gentle. Too gentle. He started massaging Madara’s scalp – without product_ and Madara had to remind himself not to melt under his touch. After what could have been hours he detangled his hands from Madara’s hair and placed them on his shoulders. He pressed himself closer to Madara’s back and stared at him.

He quickly woke himself from whatever trance he was in. Clearing his throat and pulling away he said, “I’ll leave you to get changed. I’ll see you at the Hokage Tower?”

Madara tried to hide his furious red blush by pulling his hair on his face. “Yes, of course.”

Once outside Madara’s room, he buried his hands on his hair, slightly pulling it. He didn’t need to catch feelings. Especially not for Madara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you guys liked this.  
> Feel free to come chat with me on Tumblr @/hellbubu or on insta @/ hell_bubu


End file.
